


[Podfic]Bait and Switch

by Nendian, quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chimeras, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, all the chimeras are fine, who wants tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nendian/pseuds/Nendian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: "Post-action tacos?” Tony suggested. “I’m thinking that place by Fordham. BattleBot, you in?”“Can’t,” the Soldier said, typing something into his phone. “I have a date.”Tony stopped talking for an entire three seconds. “You. Have a date.”The Soldier looked up and blinked, clearly nonplussed to find Sam and Tony both staring at him. “Yes.”“With who?”“My boyfriend.”“You have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend?” Tony looked like he’d just walked into a lamppost, and then the lamppost had handed him a birthday present.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 46
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bait and Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554312) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49465785538/in/dateposted-public/)

[Download Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hbcg3Ykq-RJpTa3ROMY132TgS7hiMQEd/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive


	2. Intelligence Leak

Gdrive download link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Zwy3uBsaS9BnUHOEj7Si_gShwPv2fZ1z/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Trojan Horse

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OzorKOYUFMUJ9FlcqxQZnCMxNYCBR5g6/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
